unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna
Luna was originally made as a slave Songdroid to sing whenever sung to. Multiple people in the Heart Factory thought of her as beautiful although only being an Android-like slave. When she escaped and learned that her songs were actually Song Magic, she had decided to perfect the song form known as "Siren Song", although being a Songdroid, she can change the way she sings into any different genre, mainly her favorite: "Techno". Soon after she left the factory, they had glitched her system, but she used this to her advantage, turning it into a magic. This is now one of the strongest and rarest magics in human existence due to her capabilites. She is much like a Vocaloid but is a real Android, capable of magic and is nearly real. She always has dreamed of becoming real so she will no longer be haunted by her pasts, especially with one of her programmed pasts. She also would like to forget her days of being enslaved in Wistery Village Appearance Luna is supposedly the prettiest of the Songdroids active. They believe this because she is so casually beautiful, although her outfit's being slightly outlandish. She has long, iced blond hair which is very messy, tied into two loose braids fringing her face. Her face is accented very nicely by the fringe and her hair can cover her eyes at any given time, but mainly the left one. Her eyes appear to have much sparkle in them and appear to be more life-like than other Androids, but the main reason was that she achieved magic power. She normally wears a black boustier with a pink accent and sleeves, which are poofier and bigger at the top then reaching another set of black sleeves which are tighter to her skin with a hole in the inside joint of her elbow. Her sleeves are also slanting, from one side which is higher on the shoulder to the other which is barely on the shoulder. She wears a pink skirt which is a slightly different variant to the pink trim of her shirt, being darker. This skirt is pleated and the hem is shorter than her fingertips when she puts her hands by her sides. On her legs she wears one long white sock, which reaches a black line, which appears to be fastened by a white button. On the other leg is a black sock stretching up to the same length as the white one. This then reaches boots which were black with pink trim like the shirt but again darker and the pink appeared to be somewhat technological as it coursed through, pulsing light like blood throught he body. She also seems to look seventeen although only having been created ten years ago. History She was created and enslaved at the factory of Android Creation, Heart Factory. Heart Factory had eventually decided against living for the good of the people so they had used all of their Songdroids and Androids to enslave the cities surrounding. They had reprogrammed everyone except for those living and being created in sector 00-35-7 which was where Luna otherwise known as Z had been created. There was a group of rogue androids and also a rogue creator that had programmed them with magical capabilities and also with emotions, to make them feel remorse, sadness but also happiness and the sense of life. Only one year after creation 00-35-7 was under complete lockdown, by the rogue creator so there would be no access to this segmented part of the factory. This was a very quick fix, which they had known wouldn't last long so the rogue sector than trained their abilities to learn different kinds of magic, including Luna's Song Magic, Siren Song. After living in peace for one month the factory was invaded and the rogue sector then attacked. Luna had used a song to wipe out most of the androids and engineers known as the Siren Song spell, One Million Years and A Night then allowing some of the sector's androids who couldn't use magic escape. Shortly after the rest of her group continued fighting and told her to leave, so she did as she was told, and escaped. After escaping she had become cold and had begun to seek revenge on the engineers and had begun to believe that all of her friends including X and U had died. She resented the world for this then joining the independednt guild Grave Light, in which Darcy was already a member of. Synopsis Grave Light During her time in Grave Light she was a very sadistic and mercenarious person believing that if she had money she could buy back her friends. Buy back her happiness. She had taken many jobs, but none that involved harming innocent people. She appeared to still have ties with her program but this is when she began to use her glitch as magic, as her Glitch was recently activated. Not much is known about her other times in Grave Light other than being partnered with a very cold and rude young girl who then tries to find her in the Grave Light arc. Wistery Village After resigning from two years in Grave Light she had found herself being captured and enslaved yet again, but by very evil villagers who were managed by a dark mayor. During her time in Wistery Village, she saw someone who looked as her and reminded her as X, her android friend. It appeared in the past three years he had aged slightly as did Luna, now they both looking around age ten. During their time together it was revieled that X wasn't allowed to talk to her and that he didn't want to be there. One day the adults of the village had left on an annual festival trip with their children at their sides leaving only the mayor, X and Z. Luna, or Z, had then talked to X, saying that they should leave together. X than suggested that they be led into the sunset by one another. Together or Seperated During travelling one day, X was captured by the engineers of Heart Factory, leaving an ill Luna behind. Luna reffers to this by saying that he was sucked up by the sunset and he vanished into the air. Luna then had woken up, looking like she was seventeen after what she had known of four years of travelling outside of a town known as Ciel, and she had been being chased by Heart Factory engineers. The next thing she knew was that she glitched into town, appearing to miss an odd amount of time. Category:Characters Category:CouncilOrg Category:Female Category:Machine Category:Grave Light